Who says school is boring?
by BurkelyDuffieldLover
Summary: Just a fluffy Cailey one shot. It's senior year, and Ms. Tuttweiler decided the class get's married. Cody messes up BAD, can he fix thing with Bailey? An will he surprise her, and change her life? Oneshot! Rated T for Kissing. Enjoy :)


**Hello people of Earth. This is my First Cailey one-shot. I thought of this when I saw the episode when they get coupled up and pretend to be in a marriage. This is about what happened if the assignment went a little bit better than expected. This version takes place in senior year, so they're both 16/17-ish! Enjoy!**

**Cody's POV**

_I really messed up. This assignment made me realize Bailey is a tough girl, but also that I really want to be with her. I love her. I just need to tell her. _I put off these stupid bandages and made my way to the flower Parlor. First I need to pass the Beauty Parlor, the Pizza Parlor, we overuse the word Parlor. But finally I reached the Flower Parlor. I ran to the counter. "I need 50 red and white roses, as soon as possible." The salesman ran to the storage, and came out with a cart of roses. "Can I have the cart too?"

I paid for the roses and went looking for Bailey. I finally found her talking to Ms. Tuttweiler. "Bailey!" I ran to her, the cart strolling behind me. "Look Cody I-""I'm sorry Bailey. I've been acting awful to you and I didn't realize it. I just got caught up in everything. I-I love you, and this made me realize that even how tough and annoying you can be, I will always love you." I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, causing her to smile and look down.

_You've got to do t, do it now. _I felt in my back pocket, feeling a small box peeling out. I'm going to do it. "Bailey." I whispered, she looked me in the eye. "You're the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know this may be a bit early, and you can say no, but I want to ask you." I got down on one knee, reaching in my back pocket. I took her left hand and opened the box. It revealed a beautiful diamond ring which I got from my grandmother, who died saving my mom in a car crash. "Bailey Pickett, will you marry me?"

I looked into Bailey's eyes, I see she's crying. She can't get any words out. Then, I felt like the happiest person in the world, because she nodded. I slid the ring on her ring finger and got up. She threw her arms around me and kissed me. I kissed back. _17 and engaged. Good job, Cody. _

"Well, well, engagement plans and you didn't tell me?" Zack appeared from around the corner, and so did the others. Zack gave me a bro hug, and London and Addison squealed with Bailey. "Good job man." Marcus said, tapping my shoulder. "I-I just can't, come here bro." Woody hugged me, his kebab pinching my back. "Woody- ouch, you're hurting me. Get your- OUCH – kebab out of my back." I stumbled. Woody let go of me. Bailey rubbed my back. "That's my man." Bailey said.

**One year later**

Now I'm here, standing at the end of the aisle. I see her, she looks amazing. She wears a mint green dress, her hair is down, with beautiful curls in it, green make-up. She walks down the aisle, the beautiful surroundings of the park surrounding her. This is just absolutely perfect. Her father handed her to me. "Take care of her, son." I took her hand. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Welcome everyone to the wedding of Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett. I find it an honor that I can connect these two together forever. To begin with, the vowels." I learned my vowels by heart. My vowels were exactly the same as I said to her when we got engaged one year ago, and more. "Bailey, you're the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, ever since I knew you were a girl. I set up a six-month plan to win you over, but it took me 9 months to do so. Since that moment, I knew I was never going to let you go. When Ms. Tuttweiler gave us that assignment in senior year, that made me sure that you are the one I want to spend my life with. I love you." Bailey has tears in her eyes.

"Cody, you are the kindest, most genuine person I've ever known. You mean everything to me. When you proposed me, I felt like the happiest woman on Earth. I know my vowels aren't much, but if I have to describe everything, this is going to be one long wedding ceremony. I just want you to know. I love you."

"Do you, Bailey Pickett, take Cody Martin as your lovely wedded husband?" "I do."

"Do you, Cody Martin, take Bailey Pickett as your lovely wedded wife?" "I do."

"I anyone opposes against this marriage, please speak now, or be silent forever." No one speaks.

"Then, I pronounce you husband and wife, you can kiss the bride." I leaned towards Bailey, and we shared a passionate kiss. When we pulled away. Zack jumped on his chair. "I TOLD YOU CODY! I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU!" Bailey and I laughed at our brother (in law). "May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Martin."

From that day on, every year on the 19th of July, Cody and I go out for dinner with our friends from the Tipton.

**10 years later (No one's POV)**

Cody and Bailey celebrated their 10-year anniversary with their friends from the Tipton. They both graduated from Yale, which Cody got in later, and became world famous archeologists. Their friends all got hitched to. Woody and Addison got married 3 years after Cody and Bailey, and Addison is carrying their first child. Zack and London got together after Maya left for the peace corp. It took a while, but one year ago, Zack proposed to London, and she accepted. They're getting married in two weeks.

As for Cody and Bailey? They lived in a mansion in Boston, and had a small home in Kettlecorn. They had 2 beautiful twins, David and Tess. The twins are 5 years old, and Bailey is pregnant with their third child, Anna, who is due in one month. They all lived their happily ever afters. Even Marion and Emma Moseby, who married one year ago.

Who says school is boring?

**And done. Just a fluffy Cody/Bailey, Zack/London, Addison/Woody, Emma/Marion oneshot.**

**Xx BDL**


End file.
